


Contradiction

by Crystal_Rose3099



Category: Newscapecrew, Skymedia - Fandom
Genre: Hero Stuff, I’m not very good with tags, Multi, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Rose3099/pseuds/Crystal_Rose3099
Summary: 9 Teenagers who grew up separately and happily. One day, they wake up and realize that they were given powers! All of them were excited! Until they realized there powers. All of their powers contradicted their lifestyle! They now head to the meeting place, ready to ask for something new or quit all together. Join the adventure of these teenagers fighting villains with the powers that they hate!





	1. The Beginning

    I'm generally alone. It's not like I dislike being alone, because I really do, but I wish I had some people I could relate to. People where I live are just miserable and despicable. Not just kids, I mean literally everyone. Kids, teenagers, adults, parents, etc.

    I've never felt love or happiness. Well before the incident. Of course you wouldn't be here if I didn't have a story to tell. 

    Well, welcome to my crazy adventure! My name is Max and I hope you enjoy my adventure of my ironic power!

 

    Three years ago, I woke up as normal. I had bruises covering my body, but everyone did. At the time, I didn't even know child abuse or any type of physical violence was illegal. Everyone had them, it was just a normal thing. It wasn't concerning.

    I went off to school, got beaten up, beat someone up, and went home. When I got home, my parents weren't home, as usual. There was a package in my room once I when in there.

    It was strange for me, as I never get packages. I don't have any friends so why would I? I decided to open it with caution. There might have been something dangerous in there.

    Once it was opened I found a remote, an envelope, and a necklace. The necklace was shaped as a Z. I open the envelope while holding the necklace. The letter read,

    Hello, Max

    You have been chosen to become a Contradiction. I bet you're wondering what that is, but all will be explained at the meeting. If you come to the meeting press the button on the remote. The button will teleport you over to the meeting place. We would suggest bring clothes and other utilities you might need. Once you come and begin, you are prohibited from leaving. Make sure to tell your parents that will you be gone for a while. Also the other item that was in the box, is important. Make sure you're wearing it when you press the button.

    ~Sincerely, Ashlie

      
    What...? What is this...? Is this some type of prank? Ok then. I'll play along for now. 

    I put on the necklace and pick up the remote. I click the button the remote and immediately become nauseous. I collapse to the floor and pass out.


	2. Understanding

    I groan as I tiredly sit up. I rub my eyes and yawn. I blink my eyes a few times, getting them used to the light. Wait... Light? That's strange... My room is very dark. And why is my alarm not going off? 

    With my eyes fully adjusted to the light, I open my eyes fully. I see that I'm in a very... colorful room. The walls were hot pink with red painted hearts. There were many picture frames that were empty, however they were pink or red hearts or have hearts. The dresser was bubblegum pink and the handles were red hearts. There was a bubblegum pink carpet. The sheets were pink with hearts!!! WHY WAS THERE SO MUCH PINK AND HEARTS?!?!?!

    I quickly get out of the bed and try to recall where I was. The last thing I remembered was getting a package with a remote. The letter had said that it would teleport me somewhere. But that's not possible! Magic doesn't exist and that type of science haven't been discovered yet!

    I see a piece of paper on the pillow, which was disgusting as the rest of the room. The paper was a folded pink heart and I almost considered not opening it. However, I really wanted to know what it said. It could probably explain where I am. I open the letter and read it.

    Dear Max,

    We're glad that you came. When you appeared you were passed out so we put you in your room. Please come downstairs and we will answer all your questions. Everyone else is waiting on you to wake up. 

    ~Ashlie

    I give the note a short glare. Others? Waiting on me? Great. I've already made a horrible impression on the rest. I don't even like people. However, I don't have a choice.

    I groan in frustration as I exit the hell-like room. There was a hallway with a bunch of doors with nametags above them. My room was at the end of the room. I look at my nametag that just says my name, Max LaPlume. How do they even know my name?

    The stairs were at the opposite side of the hall. I start reading the name tags while I walk down the hall. Each door had a different style. My door was pink with a hot pink heart. Why did they decide that was a good style for my room? It's like a nightmare in one room.

    The door across from me was orange with a flame design on it. That sounds more like my style! Why didn't I get a cool room like that?! The name tag reads "Shelby Grace". I'm very jealous of her room, that saying if the design on the door is the same as the interior of the room.

    I keep walking down the hall looking at the doors and reading the name tags. "Jessica (Jess) Bravura" has a blue door with bubble designs. "Ross Botsford" has a gray door with dumbell designs. "Adam Dahlberg" has a light blue door with cloud looking designs. "Ashlie Chavarrieta" has a light blue door with sneakers designs. "John (Barney) Yazici" has a brown door with green on the top. Probably to represent dirt. "Michael (Red) Steves" has a white door with icy blue spikes. And "Cory Crater" has a dark gray door with streaks of yellow. 

    I internally groan in frustration! Why did I have to have the worst possible room?! I walk down the stairs. The stairs led into a living room type of area. There were three large sofas and a few lounging chairs. 

There were about 8 people sitting around. All of them were ignoring each other and using their electronics. One of them, a girl with red hair and a bow in her hair, looks up from her phone. She smiles excitedly and points at me.

"He's awake! We can finally start on introductions and explaining!" She exclaims. 

Everyone looks to me. I frown angrily and walk over to them. I sit on one of the empty chairs. Everyone either gives me a small smile or a wave. 

"Before we do that, I want to know why I got the worst fucking room in history? Actually I want to know why our doors look the way they do!" I interject.

"Don't worry. It is part of the explanation. Now we will start with introductions! I am Ashlie Chavarrieta! I have the Contradiction of Speed! My magical item is my bow! Now everyone, state your name, the item you got in your package, and how your room is decorated!" The red head with a bow, aka Ashlie, explains.

Everyone stays silent for a minute before someone clears their throat. A girl with black hair smiles at us all. 

"I guess I'll be the one to break the ice! I'm Jessica Bravura, but just call me Jess! My item is a fingerless glove! Ashlie gave me a matching one for the other hand! My room is mostly blue with bubble designs. The bed sheets were ocean themed..." She trails off. "I really hate water."

"Sorry. Don't worry I'll explain the room situation soon." Ashlie tells her.

A man with longish brown hair waves his hand. "Me next! I'm Adam Dahlberg! My item was this amulet! My room was decorated like the sky. It makes me absolutely nauseas," he introduces.

The next one to go was a boy with curly brown hair and glasses. He looked similar to Adam, but had short hair. "I'm Ross Botsford and my item is my bowtie. My room is decorated like weightlifter. There are even weight thingies in there! I don't know why though. I'm super weak and can't lift shit." That got a couple of chuckles out of them.

"I'm Shelby Grace!" Says a girl with red hair wearing a paper crown. Her voice was as bad as my room. Maybe worse. "My item is my paper crown. My room is red, orange, and yellow. It kind of looks like the stereotype hell. I guess my room is fire themed. I kind of want Jess's room though! I love the ocean and swimming!"

"Can we trade rooms?" I ask Shelby. "You would probably like my room."

"How about you introduce yourself and then we'll talk." Shelby suggests.

I sigh but nod. "I'm Max LaPlume and my item is this necklace. My room is literal hell. It's pink with hearts EVERYWHERE!!!!! It's the worst thing in history!" 

Everyone starts dying of laughter. I heard a few pity comments like, "poor you" and "damn that sounds bad." How dare they pity me.

Shelby looks like she was about to say something but someone quickly cut her off. Another ginger starts introducing himself. I'll prove to be the better ginger later.

"Hey! I'm Michael Steves! Just call me Red though! My item is this here rainbow colored bracelet. Which is actually kind of weird as it doesn't have all the colors. It has red, yellow, green, blue, purple, magenta, and pink. Super weird. Anyways! My room is white with a lot of blue spikes. Maybe to represent ice and snow? I dunno," the worse ginger says. 

"Looks likes I's will goes's next! I am thes John Yazici! But my friends calls me Barney. My items is this here eyes cover!" A guy with brown hair wearing a purple dinosaur hoodie greets. He points to his eyepatch, covering his right eye. "My rooms is brown like the poops! With this greens things too! I dun't knows why my rooms is decorated like shit but oh wells!" 

I think more of us laughed at this than mine. In their defense, he had somewhat decent humor. Of course I didn't laugh as I hate everything and everyone. I'm edgy as social media calls it. 

Once everyone was done laughing the next person introduced themselves. I kind of just notices that there were only three females in the room. That's not many. There are 9 of us so there is 6 boys. Actually we're on the last person right now! 

The last person to introduce themselves was a male with blonde hair. The only person with light hair. And the only person covering their face. 

"Hi. I'm Cory Crater. My item is this mask. My room is dark gray with yellow strikes. It's most likely supposed to represent lightning," he speaks. "Then again, I have been living here for a while so I already know everything that's going on. I have the Contradiction of Electricity."

"Now that we're done with that! I shall explain to you all why you're here! As you can tell by my introduction, Cory and I have mentioned having Contradictions. Contradictions are your powers!" Ashlie explains.

"Then why are they called Contradictions?" Cory asks in a high pitched, mocking voice. 

Ashlie gives a dead stare while the others start laughing. Ashlie and I were not amused. However, he did a pretty good job mimicking Shelby's voice!

"Thanks for asking, Cory," Ashlie says, dryly. "A contradiction is a combination of statements, ideas, or features of a situation that are opposed to one another. So now, to answer what Cory "asked", Contradictions are your powers. This item has chosen you because it opposes you!"

There various "what"s and "how is this possible" and other things like that heard by us. Mine included. We all had a good reason to be confused! We don't get it!

"Since you all may be a bit confused about this, I'll give you an example. I am the Contradiction Electricity. I fear thunder and getting electrocuted! That's why my mask chose me to wield this power," Cory explains to us.

"And me! I am the Contradiction Speed! I'm incredibly motion sick and clumsy! These powers oppose our thinking and who we are!" Ashlie elaborates. 

There were a few "oh"s of understanding. Are they going to like... tell us our Contradiction or do we have to figure it out though? 

"Jessica, you fear the ocean as your mother taught you about the dangerous animals in there as a child. You never learned how to swim because of your overwhelming fear. You are the Contradiction Water," Cory tells her. 

"Adam, you've never been on a plane but your mother died on one. Ever since then, you've never wanted to fly or be up too high. You are the Contradiction Wind," Ashlie says.

"Ross! Nothing says scrawny and weak more than you! You have a very fast metabolism and just stay really thin. Because of that, you've never been asked to help carry things! You're also incredibly clumsy so people don't trust you! But not anymore! You are the Contradiction Strength," Cory tells him. 

"Shelby, you grew up near an ocean. You go swimming everyday and absolutely love it! You've never had to deal with a bad fire since water was easy to get to. No longer shall that be the case! For now you are the Contradiction Fire!" Ashlie says in a funny voice.

"Red! You grew up in a tropical island! Actually the same island where Shelby and Ross grew up! You've never had to be cold since it's never snowed there! Once you went to Canada and hated the cold! Now you'll always be cold! You are the Contradiction Ice!" Cory says, happily.

"Young Barnaby P. Winkleton, you've always liked climbing up high places. And being in planes. Being up high above the world and see how small it is gives you joy! Now you will be able to see the sky from the world! You are the Contradiction Earth!" Ashlie says.

Everyone made comments when their own thing was being said. However, now, everyone was silent. We were all confused about why they weren't continuing. If anything, they looked like they were having a silent argument. Suddenly Ashlie sighs and continues talking.

"Max, you probably have it the worst out of everyone. You grew up being beaten up and beating others up. You've never had a friend or good parents. You have never gotten to experience true happiness." Ashlie pauses. "You are the Contradiction Love. Love is a powerful thing, so please, treat it right." 

I blink a few times. I'm so confused. "What? What is that word? Love?" 

Everyone went ballistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes please let me know! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love you all! Have great year! Bye~!
> 
> ~ Crystal 💜


	3. Chapter 3

Also this book will not heavily focus in ships! I may not even put ships in here! This book is just kind of going to be a book where anyone who likes skymedia can just read without having any ships that are controversial! I hope you enjoy this book!


End file.
